A New Malfoy
by trisha17
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts left Voldemort dead, but did it solve all the wizarding world's problems? After a new law is made by the ministry, Hemione is forced to marry the one man she has never liked, and nothing goes as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**hi, this is a redo of a story i had started a couple of weeks ago. I didn't like the way i started that one, so i restarted it here. I hope you like it! Also, everything pretty much follows the books, except both fred and george are still alive, though it's not really going to make a difference in this story. Also, remus and tonks didn't die because i love their characters to much for them not to be involved in this story!**

**OH, and of course i don't own anything you recognize!**

It's weird, how one thing can change your whole perspective on everything. How that one moment can change everything about your life, for better or for worse. I've had several of those moments. My most recent one is right now.

There are several things that can completely change your life. A death of a loved one, getting some strange illness, graduating school, getting your first job, the list can go on and on. Then there is getting married. Where you are forever bound to one man, the man who you're supposed to love with all your heart. With this man you start your life, you make love together, you have babies, you go through all the normal life experiences with them. Marriage is supposed to be a beautiful, loving, memorable thing.

And today, consequently my wedding day, is exactly opposite of that. Well, it will be memorable.

See, I'm marrying this gorgeous man, with silk blonde hair and piercing storm-grey eyes. He is really quite tall, at six feet two inches, and with broad, muscular shoulders that make you feel completely safe in when he hugs you. In fact, his whole body is pretty muscular, but not to the point that gets you scared that he's going to crush you. He has woman swooning at his feet, and if he wasn't marrying me there would be another dozen or so girls willing to replace me in an instant. And what's more, his family is extremely rich, one of the richest families in the wizarding society. By marrying him, I know that I'll never go without anything, but exactly the opposite. I'll probably have too many things in fact.

He sounds like the perfect catch, right? The prince charming every girl dreams about. So what's the problem? I don't love him. Actually, I'm quite certain I hate him.

He's a real arrogant jerk. I've hated him since I can remember- he's always picked on me and my best friends. He's selfish, condescending, big-headed, prejudiced, and every other awful thing you can think of. His family was even fighting on the opposite side of a war than I was- we have nothing in common. I'd never thought I would be marrying Draco Malfoy.

So why might I be marrying him, you ask? Well it's actually quite simple; I don't have a chance.

See, let me explain.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, after Harry had finally defeated Voldemort, all the death eaters were rounded up. There was a handful of old pureblood families, Malfoy's included, that were able to buy their way out of prison. They didn't face any punishments, nothing at all. Well anyways, as life continued on, things didn't seem to get any better. Sure, people were able to walk out of their houses without the worry that they would be killed simply because they were a half-blood or muggle-born, and there were no more random killings, but life seemed just as dreary as before. The prejudices against what blood you had rose even higher, but with a new spin. There were still the purebloods who thought they were better than everyone, but now there was everyone who wasn't a pureblood blaming the purebloods for the war, for the death of loved ones. It didn't matter if you were involved with the war or not, there was only one pureblood family that was safe from this hatred, the Weasleys. And that was only because they were friends with Harry.

And besides this hatred, there was the issue of the population size. There were gaps of people, from teenagers to adults to elders, that were all gone, as a forever remembrance of the war. Something like 40 percent of the wizard population was killed in the war.

So, how does this relate to my wedding exactly? Well the ministry got the bright idea that they could kill two birds with one stone. As a way to make the population increase, and a way to stop the prejudices, they enacted the Marriage Law. Basically, they thought that by pairing purebloods with muggleborns, they could eliminate any differences. Half-bloods would be paired with half-bloods. And to add to this, each couple had to produce at least two children in the three years following their marriage, and another child within the following year. Any wizard or witch who was between the ages of seventeen and twenty five would be matched up with a spouse by the ministry. And because I have all the luck in the world, I was matched with Malfoy.

Even with all the uproar this law passes, nobody was able to find a way around it.

Which brings me back to this moment. Taking another glance at myself in the mirror, I can't help but think that this would have been my dream wedding if it weren't for the man I was marrying. My dress was the prime example of this. With thin straps over my shoulders, the dress came to a small v-neck. Several layers of pure white fabric cascaded down my body, from where they gathered around my waist. A decorative flower pattern weaved around my waist, with hints of gold to match the colors of my wedding. I had a small, golden locket around my neck, something that my father had given my mother and that she had passed to me. My something old. I had small diamond studs in my ears, my something new. It had taken a while to get my something borrowed, but my white pumps on my feet were from Ginny. And an elegant bracelet that had small blue diamonds weaving around it was my something blue.

My hair had been twisted up into a bun, and it had a gentle while also a regal appearance at the same time. Soft curls were pulled down from it, which made a nice contrast to the dress. My make-up was done simply, with just a little beige eye shadow and a light pink lip gloss. My hands held a little bouquet of pink, beige, coral and gold flowers. Overall, I had to admit I looked amazing.

I only wanted one brides maid, Ginny, and she stood before me in a simple blush pink dress, which surprisingly looked great against her red hair. She was turned towards me, with a mixture of emotions swirling on her face. I could see the pity in her eyes, the awe there, and the look that told me to stay strong. When her cue came, she gave me one quick hug and murmured "You look gorgeous, he doesn't deserve you" into my ear before she disappeared down the stairs. I looked up at my father, and I almost smiled back at him. I couldn't bear to tell my parents I wasn't marrying out of love, and had done my best to convince them I loved Malfoy. They had met him once, and only for a few minutes. They had believed my act. And now, my father stood next to me with a soft smile that was filled with so much love I almost couldn't bear it. Both of my parents had accepted my marriage, their only concern being that I was only seventeen, and wasn't finished with school. But I had told them I didn't want to wait to finish the school year, that we had been through so much and loved each other so greatly that we didn't want to wait. And because it was august, with only a week before we would be returning to school for our final year, my parents had agreed.

With the actual wedding, I didn't have much planning. Mrs. Malfoy had pretty much taken over, only asking my input every once in a while. I don't her I wanted a wedding outside, I picked my wedding colors, and I had every say on my dress, but that was all I did for this wedding. She decided that it would take place at the Malfoy Manor, in their garden. I would walk down the stairs that led outside, which was actually a huge staircase that made it feel almost cliché. But I couldn't argue, the wedding was beautiful.

All to soon, I heard the traditional wedding march and it was my cue to head out. My father gently took my arm, and we begin to slowly descend the stairs.

Way too many eyes looked up at me. I saw lots of familiar ones, like most of the order, and all my school friends, and of course all of Malfoy's friends on his side, as well as all his families death eater friends who had also evaded prison. I avoided looking at Malfoy, I felt like it would make it all the more true. Instead, I glanced over at Ron and Harry. They both had looks of amazement on their faces, probably because they've seen me in a dress all of one time. But under that, they had looks of resent- they still hadn't gotten over the fact that I was marrying Malfoy.

Malfoy had one grooms men, Blaise. I was actually surprised by his choice, I never knew they were close friends. I finally looked at what Malfoy was wearing, still not looking at my face. He was wearing a black tuxedo with some gold flower in his left upper pocket, or whatever that's called.

And finally, I looked up at his face. No emotion. There was nothing, just his piercing storm-grey eyes sizing me up. Not the knock-you-over smile Harry had on when he was about to marry Ginny. Not the friendly smile Ron had on when he married Luna. Everyone besides me it felt like was matched with somebody they were already friends with, or already dating. I had to marry the one person I despised the most.

Finally, my father and I made it up to the altar, and my father's rough hands passed my small hand to that of Malfoy's. A move so traditional, and so emotionless on Malfoy's part.

This was it.

I passed my flower bouquet to Ginny, and Malfoy symbolically took my other hand up. We both stood facing each other, but with neither of us actually looking at each other. Finally the preacher looked to Malfoy.

"Draco Lucious Malfoy, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

I looked up at his stone face, as he said in a dead tone, "I do."

And finally, the moment I would seal my fate came.

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

I could feel every eye on me, waiting for the two words that would forever change my life. I found it ironic that they were actually asking me this, as if I had a choice in this matter. This was the moment that would change my life forever, and I can't do anything about it. "I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Slowly, but fast altogether, Malfoy and I leaned in to each other. As I looked up at his eyes, their was still no emotion there, but they just hung there with a guarded look, before his lips finally found mine.

You hear about those mind blowing kisses, where people see fireworks going off in their heads. You hear about those first kisses, where the hated become the loved. I almost expected that. The ones where you realize the person you hate is actually an amazing person, where that little inkling of love sprouts. But I didn't get it.

All I felt were his warm lips presses against mine for that brief instant, and then it was over, and I was no longer in contact with him.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" the preacher exclaimed, and a polite wave of clapping waved over the audience. I did see my mother crying out of joy, I don't know how she could still think I loved him after that pitiful performance. And then I saw Mrs. Weasley, the woman I had come to know as my second mother, crying as well. But she wasn't crying out of joy, she was crying out of anger, of pitiness, of sorrow for me. And that's when I broke.

I'm sure my mother saw the silent tears running down my cheeks as tears of happiness, but I knew everyone else would see them for their real meaning. I felt myself hugging my family and friends, solemnly accepting their quiet congratulations. I knew Malfoy was doing the same, but I didn't really care.

I still felt Malfoy's hand clasping my hand as we made our way down the aisle, and to the place where the reception was. After a few minutes everyone was also gathered there, and an announcer could be heard introducing us to our first song as a married couple. The crowd made a whole in the room, right around the dance floor, as Malfoy led me to the center of it. I didn't even care enough to hear what the song was, but I just let Malfoy lead me threw the dance. I could feel his eyes on my face the entire song, but I refused to look at him.

And that's much how our reception went. I would only vaguely pay attention to what was going on around me, I just wanted the night to end. And soon enough, it did.

Unlike muggle weddings, where the bride and groom make their way through a sea of rice to get to the car, we just said goodbye before apparating to our destination, a small cottage on a private island they Malfoys owned. And that's when I remembered part of the law, the part about what would happen tonight. I almost fainted right then, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction on that. Instead, I followed my new husband into our bedroom.

**thank you for reading i hope you liked it! sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger there... please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 HoneyMoony things

**hello i just wanted to say thanks to the two people who reviewed! especially the first person who was annonomous, they must have reviewed minutes after it had uploaded! and thanks also to crazey logic 13 and edwardsonandonlylove thanks once again!**

**also, i don't own anything you recognize.**

It's not like I hadn't dated before, there was Krum, and Ron before this. And it's not like a guy has never touched me before, I mean I'm still a virgin, but me and Ron had pretty much done everything but. However, when I walked into that room with him, and I knew what we would be doing, I suddenly got extremely nervous, no not nervous, almost shy-if that makes sense.

His hand still guided me and he didn't drop it until we were through the door. He made his way over to the dresser, probably to get his night clothes. I just stood in the door way, looking at the enormous bed in the center of the room.

The room itself was beautiful, painted in a hazy blue, the blue that the sky looks like at the beach when you look out over the water. Everything in the room was made of gorgeous mahogany wood, and looked as if it was brand new. There wasn't much in the room; there was a dresser, a small desk, a little bookcase, an armchair in the corner. And of course, the huge bed. Right in the middle of the room if I might add. It also was made of mahogany wood, and has a comforter over the blanket that seemed to be made of silk, and was the exact color of the walls. The white sheets, also silk, were pulled back. They looked so soft, I almost wanted to run my hand over the fine material.

But the bed's beauty didn't matter. I knew what that bed was supposed to be used for tonight. It almost felt like I was being raped- even if I didn't want to do this with Malfoy, I had no choice, and it would be happening no matter what. Exactly like I was being raped.

Finally, I looked over at my new husband. He too was now looking at the bed, and I think I even saw a trace of nervousness in his eyes. When he caught me looking at him, he just turned and walked into the bathroom to change. Funny, in a few minutes we were expected to have sex with each other yet we can't even change in front of each other yet.

After a few minutes, Malfoy emerged from the bathroom in nothing but his boxers. What was he thinking! Hasn't he ever heard of clothes? Okay, I know that the clothes wouldn't be staying on very long but still.

He's abs, I noticed, were well defined. There was an eight pack going on, and there wasn't a trace of fat.

He finally looked back up at me. "well aren't you going to change?" He asked, well it was more like a demand but I'll let that slide.

"Right" I went to the dresser and fumbled around until I found one of the night dresses I brought. Well that was it. The first words my husband said to me since we had been married. He was definitely a romantic wasn't he.

After I finished in the bathroom, I slowly went back into the room. I couldn't help but think my baby pink night dress was too short, and exposed too much skin. I don't care if he's my husband or not, he's still the guy I grew up hating.

Finally going over to the bed, I gently sat down on one side. Malfoy, after turning the light off, came over and sat on the other side. This was so awkward!

And we both sat there. For minutes. That felt like hours.

"Okay this is ridiculous. We both know what has to happen." I said. There was no way I would just sit here for gods know how long waiting until he finally grew an ego (which is weird, because I thought he had the biggest ego of a guy I've ever met).

I could feel him look over at me, before his body finally slid over to meet mine. His hand moved up my arm, and if it wasn't Malfoy it would have set my nerves on fire. He slowly pulled my face to meet his, where we shared our second kiss of our marriage.

I can't really describe the feeling. It wasn't like when Ron would kiss me. Malfoy was definitely a better kisser than him, but I had loved Ron. He didn't need to be a great kisser, because when he kissed me I felt his love, and that made it good. With Malfoy, though, he was just a good kisser. I despised him, which made it feel like I was kissing a brother or something. But at the same time, he _was_ a good kisser. And my body reacted to that. I found myself leaning in to him, trying to get as close as I could. As our kiss deepened, I could feel Malfoy becoming aroused.

And then we made love. No, we had sex. There was no love involved in this. And when it was over, we both moved to opposite sides of the bed, and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up with only the white sheet covering me, I had no clue where the blanket had gone. And then I looked next to me, where there was no Malfoy in sight. I almost cared.

Getting up, careful to keep the sheet covering me, I moved to the bathroom to take a shower. After that was done, I walked back, with a towel around me, to pick out an outfit. What does one wear on a honeymoon? We were on a private island, so there was no point in dressing up- unless I wanted to dress up for Malfoy (we I didn't). But I didn't exactly want to go around in sweats around him either. I finally decided on a simple sundress, that was a nice light yellow shade, with a simple black bikini on underneath.

After using a quick dry charm on my hair, I used another charm to tame the curls. Over the years, my curls had become more relaxed, but unless I wanted to end up a frizz ball by the end of the day I had to load it with several charms.

I didn't bother putting much make-up on, just some eye shadow and a little blush.

And finally, I was ready to face Malfoy.

I ventured out of the room, surprised that the cottage was so lightly decorated. I had expected all dark green, and black, just like their manor. But everything here was light tans and whites and beiges, it all looked so welcoming and inviting. They probably didn't spend much time here.

I finally found the kitchen, where Malfoy was sitting at the table with the paper in front of him. I would never take him as the kind to care about what was going on in the world; it didn't involve him and I thought he was to self-centered to care. When I looked at his face again, there was almost a smirk, like he was almost smiling? I wonder what he would find so amusing.

He glanced up at me for a second, before saying "Call Tobby the house elf and he'll get you breakfast." And that was all before he turned his attention back to the paper. I finally notices what he was wearing; a red bathing suit that went down to about his knees and a dark green tee shirt. It was the most casual thing I've ever seen him in.

Before I could even begin to protest even calling a house elf to help me, he popped up.

"What would Mistress Malfoy like for breakfast? Tobby make anything Mistress wants." He asked. I can't believe that Malfoy would honestly expect me to let a house elf serve me! I mean the kitchen was feet away, I could do it perfectly fine myself.

"Oh, thank you Tobby, and please call me Hermione. But I can make my own breakfast." I tried to say gently.

"Mistress Malfoy I would be honored to make your breakfast! What would Mistress like Tobby to make?" The poor elf was practically begging for me to let him serve me, so I finally relented.

"You can make me anything Tobby." I replied kindly before taking a seat opposite Malfoy at the small round table.

Almost as soon as I sat, the owl I had gotten a few months ago swooped in the window. She landed in front of me, sticking the Daily Prophet out towards me. After taking the paper, Karlees flew back out the window without a backwards glance.

I opened the paper so I would have something to do while I waited for my breakfast, Malfoy obviously wasn't going to hold any conversation.

The second I opened the paper, I had a pretty good idea of what Malfoy found so funny.

**NEW BLOOMING LOVE**

**It is a well known fact that the young Draco Malfoy was paired with Hermione Granger as a result of the marriage law; however a not so well known fact is that the two were actually secretly dating previously to this law. A very reliable witness has come forth and said that " the two were meant to be together. They started dating a few months ago, but they kept it a secret so they wouldn't be harassed by their friends." Just yesterday the couple was married and they now start their lives…..**

**(continued on pg. 4)**

Along with the article was a giant picture of me and Malfoy making our way down the aisle right after we were married.

"This is ridiculous!" I barked out; I couldn't find it in myself to just laugh it off like him.

Apparently, talking was a huge mistake of mine. He glared at me, like I had done something awfully wrong.

"Have a problem Malfoy?" I seethed. I watched his face switch from anger to amusement.

"Still calling me Malfoy? Now that's not fair, I can't call you Granger anymore." He mused. Did he think this was some joke or something.

"Call me whatever you want, I really don't care." I grimaced back at him.

"Mistress Malfoy, your breakfast is ready." I watched as Tobby placed a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and a cinnamon roll in front of me.

"Thank you Tobby." I thanked before the elf apparated away.

And that's when I heard him laugh.

"And what exactly do you find so amusing?" I practically shouted at him.

"You treat him as if he deserved respect. He's a house elf. I mean it's true you mudbloods aren't too much better than those filthy elves, but sill." He spoke, as if what he was saying something completely normal.

"Excuse me! First off, a house elf does deserve respect they are a living breathing creature than can feel pain just as you or I. And secondly, don't you ever call me that again! In case you haven't noticed, 'mudbloods' have a higher status than purebloods right now in case you haven't noticed." I yelled, before pretty much running out the door.

I hate that man! He hasn't changed one bit. You would think that after losing a war and almost being thrown in prison he would smarten up. Oh that jerk!

I hadn't really noticed where I was heading until I found myself on the beach. It really was quite nice here. The cottage itself was nestled into a pocket of woods that came to stop about 50 yards from the shoreline. The beach itself was beautiful; there wasn't a rock or twig at all along the endless pure white sand. And the water was crystal clear, and the sand was as smooth as the shore in the water as well. If I wasn't here with Malfoy, I would actually have loved being here.

But why should I let him ruin my honeymoon? After all, this would be my only one.

I slipped out of my yellow sundress, so that I was in nothing but my bikini, and headed into the water.

We must have been on some tropical island, I actually had no clue where I was, but the water was luke warm and felt nice against my body. The sand was just as soft as I imagined, and my feet didn't find anything hard. I don't really know how long I stayed out there, it was very relaxing. But soon enough, I felt like someone was watching me and when I looked at the shore, Malfoy was sitting there watching me.

What a pervert. What would he want anyways?

Deciding my curiosity wouldn't ease, I finally made my way back to the shore.

"Is there something you wanted or did you just come to be a disgusting pig?"

"Well don't we know how to play nice" He said.

"Ya well look who's talking." I challenged back. He sat there in silence for a few moments, looking like he was having some internal battle.

"Look, I think that seeing how we are forced to spend the rest of our lives together, we should try to be civil to eachother."

"Coming from the man that called me a mudblood." Did he really think I would just forget about that?

"I didn't mean to say that. I wasn't thinking. So will we be civil or are we going to fight our whole lives."

How did I end up being the bad guy in this? "Fine. But call me mudblood again and the deal is off." That was civil enough, wasn't it?

The day passed pleasant enough, I barely had to see Malfoy which was a good thing. I spent the day exploring the island, which was actually kinda of big. When lunch came around, I expected Malfoy to join me to eat, but Tobby told me he had already eaten. So instead, I ate by myself. While I was eating, I happened to see Malfoy swimming in the same water I had earlier. As much as I hated him, I wasn't going to lie- he was extremely handsome.

And as the day came to a close, I once again retired to my temporary bedroom, where I would be forced to do honeymoony things with my lovely husband. What a joy.

**please review! also this won't be happening for a few chapters but do you have any baby name suggestions? thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello i finally have updated, this chapter isn't really that great its just kind of a fluffer. So sorry to everybody that was waiting, and thank you to everyone that reviewed! Special thanks to edwardsoneandonlylove, it probably would have been a few more weeks until i would have gotten back to updating if it wasn't for them, so thank you! again so sorry for taking so long, and sorry this is kind of short.**

**i don't own anything**

The morning light streams through the giant window, awakening me from the horrific sleep I was in. It doesn't matter how comfortable this bed is, or how soft the sheets are, its way too weird to have a pleasant sleep when I know the object of my hate filled affections is sleeping right next to me. Or, was sleeping next to me. Glancing next to me, I see that his side of the bed is once again empty. I feel a pattern coming on…..

So once again, I get up and take a shower, change into a bikini and a dress, and make my way to the kitchen. Unsurprisingly, Malfoy is finishing up his breakfast while reading the Daily Prophet.

Am I supposed to say anything to him? I mean, he is my husband, and I will be spending everyday with him, the least I can do is say good morning, right?

"Good morning." I say, looking straight at him. And nothing. He doesn't look up from his paper, doesn't even nod his over-sized head in my direction. What an ass. "So what exactly happened to being civil?" I remark harshly.

He slowly glances back up at me, before replying, " Good morning." Great conversationalist isn't he? "By the way I won't be here today."

Umm, okay, where is he going? Should I even care, I mean I don't but should I ask, or what? Looking at him, he's wearing black slacks, a dark navy blue button up, and a maroon red tie. Where will he be going that he needs to wear something like that?

Oh well. I don't care so I'm not going to dwell on it. He gets up and leaves, not even saying good bye, leaving behind his leftover breakfast for the poor little house elf to clean up. Tobby comes rushing in, trying to pick up the mess while simultaneously getting breakfast for me.

"Tobby let me help you." I say gently, taking the plate that was in his hand. He looks up at me horrified, before saying,

"Is Mistress mad at Tobby? Has Tobby not done good? Please forgive me Mistress Malfoy…" He continues to ramble, and then starts to bang his head against the door.

"Oh no Tobby, that's not what I meant! I just meant that I could help you, I'm not doing anything. And please, call me Hermione." I rush, trying to stop him from hurting his head.

"Oh Tobby can do this himself, Mistress." He speaks, looking up at me like I've grown another arm.

"It's really fine, and please call me Hermione." I once again say. "So do you live here all year long?"

"Tobby lives here every day, Mistress Hermione." He murmurs.

"All the time, but don't you get bored? Do you have any family?" I can't believe the way Malfoy treats this house elf, I wonder how mad he would be if I 'accidentally' gave him a shirt or something…

"Well Tobby must keep the estate in shape, Mistress. My family lives at Master Malfoy's mansion, Mistress. I haven't seen them since Tobby moved here."

I can't believe Malfoy would just let this poor elf stay here all by himself the whole year! I'm going to have to do something about this….

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful, I went outside and tanned for awhile. The whole island is so peaceful, there's absolutely nothing but me here. When I was done outside, I went back in and explored the random bookshelves throughout the house. I actually found a lot of good books, and starting reading them.

Sitting in the living room, curled in a huge comfy arm chair, I'm actually reading one of the books I found. Witches Threw the Ages, its about all these different witches that did amazing things. I can't actually believe the Malfoys would own a book like this, woman power doesn't really fit in with the pureblood believes.

Suddenly, the empty fireplace starts smoking green, and Malfoy stumbles out of it covered in soot. After murmuring a short cleaning spell, he finally notices me and sneers.

"Figures you would find that book." He starts.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I jump at him.

"Nothing. By the way we are leaving tomorrow." He finishes and then tries to run out of the room.

"Why so soon."

"Mother demands to take you shopping before the term starts as she won't have you looking like a muggle in front of people." He says so casually, as if it's not supposed to make me mad.

"What's wrong with looking like a muggle? In case you've forgotten, once again, you lost the war. Nobody hates muggles anymore. In fact I'd rather look like a muggle than a pureblood so I'm not going shopping with your mother. I'll keep my wardrobe thank you very much." I saw his mouth drop, and then snap back up.

"You will go shopping with my mother, and you will wear the clothes she buys. You are a Malfoy now whether or not we like it so you need to start acting like one." He demands at me.

"I may be a Malfoy by default but I'm still Hermione, and you can't force me to do anything. By the way, Tobby will be moving back to the Malfoy Manor." I snap before shutting the book and stalking into the bedroom.

"Who the hell is Tobby?"

"Your house elf!" What a jerk? He can't even take the time to remember the name of the house elf he's probably known his whole live?

"Fine. But you're going shopping with my mother." He shouts as he grabs his clothes and heads to the bathroom to change.

"No I'm not." I yell back.

However, the next day, when we go his, or I guess our home, my bags had mysteriously disappeared and I was left with no clothes. And his mother ended up buying me a whole new wardrobe. It was hard not to start yelling at her, she had this amused look of satisfaction on her face.

And today came and went, meaning summer was officially over. Tomorrow we would be leaving for the last year of school, which was actually a depressing thought. Everyone from our year was taking 7th year over, nobody could really do anything without graduating.

The next morning, I wake up to find, surprisingly, Malfoy standing in the room putting his shirt on. He must of heard me moving, as he looked over at me before pulling down the green shirt. Almost as if he was embarrassed at being caught topless, because it's not like I haven't seen that before.

"Well look who is finally up." He says.

"Ya good morning to you as well." I swear, I'm not going to make it through this marriage. Looking around the room, (which might I add was bigger than my entire apartment I used to live in) I see a outfit laid out.

"Am I supposed to be wearing that? What I can't even chose an outfit for myself now?"

"The house elves always get everyone's outfit for them. I'm sure you can find a new outfit if you so chose." He snarls at me. Merlin, he's not a morning person.

I stumble out of the bed to examine the outfit, which is just an eccentric green summer dress, and decide that I would wear it. Besides the color, the dress is actually pretty.

I work my way through the morning rituals before Malfoy leads me downstairs to leave for the Hogwarts Express. His parents would be taking us, which I was reluctant to allow. His mother had been decent enough, she hadn't actually said anything to me. I hadn't seen his father since we had been married though, and I didn't really want to. I hated the man, I can't see myself ever getting along with him.

After we disappear to the train station (his father still hadn't looked at me) Draco was called away by his friends and I went in search of mine. Merlin, this was going to be a long year.

**please review!**


End file.
